


tick tock

by smushedapathy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anticipation, Days Are Numbered, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fear of Death, Hesitant attachment, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pining, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Test to see how angsty I can be, kind of ooc?, probably, probably IS ooc not gonna lie, probably won't be that angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smushedapathy/pseuds/smushedapathy
Summary: A world where there are timers on your wrist that state when you die. However, only your soulmate can see them and vice-versa.Nothing can create a bigger internal conflict in Alastor after seeing that timer with those numbers in particular on Charlie's wrist. He didn't know how it was possible to feel amazement, intrigue, and that huge shock of dread all at once.//“I won't get attached.” Alastor stated, although it was more like an attempt to convince himself so. He twirled his staff as he continued, “She's only an acquaintance, after all.” Strangely, those words seem to sting the moment they were on his tongue.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	tick tock

**Author's Note:**

> whooper dooper this story is going to go to shhiiiitt I can just feel it. but here it is! it has been bothering me along with other soulmate aus.
> 
> at this point I'm considering making a Drabble book just for charlastor soulmate aus. Alsjkakwsl.
> 
> anywho, hope you enjoy!! I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm going to try to edit this later - haha. Expect this chapter to change.

Alastor didn't notice it at first and but eventually he did.

He thought that he had been dreaming or saw a smudge that looked a little odd on her wrist the first time they met. Eye to eye at the front door, Alastor had tugged on the blonde's wrist and pulled their faces together until they were only inches apart to create discomfort.

However, doing so had made him see something on her wrist. He didn't pay attention to it, he tried not to. After all, it could just be something else. Thanks to tugging their faces closer being a brief moment, Alastor didn't have the time to see if Charlie had the famous gossiped timer that everyone either talks shit or praises about.

A song number later, Alastor had pulled on her palm again and dipped Charlie before spinning with her. Thanks to this moment, Alastor tried to take a glimpse of her wrist again. That was when he saw it, the timer; the clock that only your soulmate could see. The clock that _Alastor_ could see. It was brief, but he could see the small numbers embedded into your skin.

At first, he was in disbelief. I mean, you would be shocked too if you found out you were soulmates with the princess of Hell, of all people. After not finding anyone on the world of the living and dying before you could see anyone with a timer on your wrist, you'd think that you probably never had a soulmate to begin with.

After processing, there was a small excited burst of deviousness that the Radio Demon had felt. The edges of his lips already tilted upwards had widened even more, to the point where he thought his jaw would break from the grin he had. The mischievous thoughts of seeing when the poor princess would die and setting it as some sort of timer, wouldn't it be sad if the Hotel really did kick off, and Charlie had passed away during that time?

To know something that she didn't, especially something along the lines of death. It was a bit..interesting, to say the least. Another add on to this entertainment he had found, the princess was truly full of surprises.

But, after that jolt of intrigue. Alastor had that tiny nagging voice slowly crawl out of the deepest, darkest pits of his mind and heart, a small subtle feeling of concern and fear of the numbered days that he would see planted in her wrist. The weak voice would whisper quietly into his ear, _she's still your soulmate_ and mutter _leave some sympathy for her_.

Then, it would say that Alastor had lived his entire human life without her and remind him of his pathetic whiny human cries of wanting a soulmate, the voice suggested that he might as well make some room as she was the very person Alastor had yearned for in his youth. And you know what? It made sense. It was rational.

However, it doesn't mean that everything is instantly sunshine and rainbows. This isn't not one of those popular cliché novels Alastor would read on soulmates not knowing each other then meeting each other again after so, so long to the point they don't know if the other half exists. They don't even question the repercussions of thinking your soulmate is dead – or better yet, the lingering possibility of not having one at all?

You meet each other, see that you're soulmates, expect to throw away all your worries and fears since ‘hey! your soulmate is right here, woohoo!!’, no questions – boom. Happy ending. Hurray.

Like, sure. Alastor will let it past that at least you know you're soulmate is here, alive, and breathing. That would be a big sigh of relief. Plus, people have lives that might not be centred around soul bonds and their soulmate might live on the other side of the world, which means it might take a little too long til they meet. Maybe beyond fifty years? Who knows? It's possible, but at least you met, right?

That's not a bad thing. It really isn't. What Alastor is getting at is that; everyone expects you two just instantly be okay with each other simply because of the connection you have with another person. From all the horrible things he's seen during his days on earth, everyone has that mindset of ‘you meet soulmate? great! no questions on how you and this stranger's destiny of love are forced together at all. they're your soulmate and that's all that matters’ put into them.

Worst part is, and Alastor has no idea if this crooked acts are still going currently on earth, everyone expects you two to immediately fall in love. Sure, there have been rumours on how the bond is a factor in taking that first step of ogling and setting your eyes on each other, but is that it?

Two people are tied together because of some mysterious connection and are expected to just love each other, you don't have say in it at all. Heck, people will talk behind your back if you aren't in a romantic relationship with your soulmate. Alastor has seen so many cases where people simply want a platonic bond, and people look down upon them because of that. Yet, barely anyone acknowledges it.

If it weren't for the soulmate bond, you wouldn't give a damn about a person in particular and you wouldn't have expectations on what to do with said person. You can choose who to love and won't be ridiculed if you have small crushes on other people, you can also love who you want to love. Whether it be platonic or romantic.

Of course, people say ‘But you only have a limited time to be with your soulmate, you should be grateful if you ever even met your soulmate at all!’ and how you should spend it well before times up, and Alastor is not against that. He likes the idea of spending the rest of your days with your soulmate happily before one or both of your as to go.

But, he dislikes the timer a little because it might rise up some form of anxiousness and if you're spending your time correctly. He's seen friends vent to him of their time together and how they wished they never took a peak at the other person's wrist, knowing when they'll die and that their time together won't last long.

No human should have the ability to see when you or another person passes away, let alone that person be the one your destined for. To know when fate will strike can break a person's mindset or mess up their psyche. One may act indifferent or nonchalant about it, but the hidden knowledge of when a person dies will haunt you one way or another.

You know the exact date when a person will die, when the person themselves don't unless you say it to them. Goodness, imagine saying when a person will die to that same person? It will make you anxious when you realise the counter has finally struck two digits. You'd wish you were ignorant on when fate comes out to get you.

It's twisted in its own sad, pitiful, and lonely way. But that's just the negative side. There is also the positives, like making this timer a motivation to look forward everyday and make every moment count. You might as well make memories before this person inevitably goes.

Then again, it was probably just him. Soulmates didn't have its great and positive reputation for nothing. Though, you may wonder why does Alastor have all these negative thoughts on the matter. Well, the answer is simple.

Alastor grew up in a rough setting and family that are superstitious on soul bonds, saying how it's a blessing to have and how you should treat your soulmate like they're the best. Which Alastor secretly dissed behind his parents back, narrowing his eyes at treating your one and only like they're better than everyone.

It's a sweet thought and it isn't _that_ bad of an idea. But, he'd rather try to give everyone the same equal treatment, however, he wouldn't mind spoiling his other half a little. He'd try to balance out friendship with relationship, though.

Anyways. It was difficult being raised in a family that expects you have a soulmate as soon as you reach this age, then expect to enter courtship straight away. There's a way nicer, better sounding way of phrasing that but that's the main gist. You can only imagine the disapproving gazes of his family when they found out that Alastor had no one by his side, as well as the gossips on how Alastor might never have one. He wasn't destined.

Eugh. It was a horrible time, resulted in him going mad. Wasn't his fault that words ended up piercing through the walls he tried to build, which was utterly pathetic looking back. Alastor can't believe he let those fools get to him, how much of a baby was he back then? Ah, well.

After reminiscing all his opinions on soulmates and how it was his guilty pleasure. Finding out that Charlie was the person he was missing out on created quite the conflict in his head. Plus, it had been decades since Alastor had even bothered to think about the concept properly. He was busy enjoying himself in Hell and taking advantage of his reputation as the Radio Demon, or whatever the name was.

There was shock, a pique of interest of knowing that Charlie was his other half, the the devious thoughts and plans scurried into his head before that soft voice in his head got his attention and spiralled everything down. God. Feelings, what a pain.

Alastor was thankful to know that he had a soulmate. But, he didn't let himself be swayed easily, just like with all the other men and women that tried to woo him. Miserable attempts, by the way. None of them impressed him or caught his eye in any way whatsoever. They weren't even his type! They had no chance to begin with, poor things.

If he was going to end up being a fool getting high off of butterflies and affection because of some bond, he might as well keep up his standards and criteria for a suitable significant other. He didn't want someone who he'll be in an unhealthy relationship with, or someone who wants him for his reputation. The Radio Demon will not be easily swooned, people will have to earn it. His soulmate is not an exception. He'd rather take this slow and steady.

Oh, what was he blabbering about? Him? Actually falling in love with someone? How pathetic. He almost laughed out loud at the ridiculous idea. The evil forces of time and space don't have time for love, let alone him. This is ridiculous. That voice in his head really got to him, didn't it? How silly.

Before any more sentimental thoughts can enter, he squashes the thought of ever falling in love with Charlie. He suppresses that same weak and fragile voice that dared to even try making Alastor think about the future and considering any options based on soulmates back into the pits of his mind, locking it back down in the pits of his hearts.

Besides, it'll end up as a one-sided mess even if he did consider it, Charlie wouldn't like someone like him. If she was one of those people who would merely accept the person because of a bond, then Alastor would be both disappointed and indifferent about it still

By disappointed, he means ‘I'm-unsurprised-and-a-bit-sad-we-couldn't-develop-this-overtime-and-let-the-bond-just-answer-everything-for-us’. But, otherwise, he'll be indifferent by it.

Alastor almost couldn't stand still as eager excitement and anticipation of what events will unfold in the future, whatever is going to come with this newfound form of amusement. Of course, knowing Hell, this will be a very fun and interesting experience. It's almost like a game, a game the deer demon was just recently introduced to. Goodness. This will be so much fun!

As laughter echoes in his head and the broad razor sharp toothy smile he has grew, Alastor's eyes couldn't help but look over at the blonde princess beside him. The two of them were in the kitchen, both wearing aprons. Alastor wore a black one while Charlie wore the white one.

Currently, they're both making Jambalaya to take their mind off of the terror Alastor had just brought upon – what was his name again? The dapper snake person, whoever he was.

Charlie seemed to look back over at Alastor and nervously gave him a smile, she opened up a cabinet and took out a bowl to put the Jambalaya in. She put the bowl on a counter near Alastor, “Anything else you need me to do, or..?” She looked like a nervous kitten. Still, despite the nervousness she radiated, she seemed confident and somewhat relaxed.

The deer stared down at the bowl given to him briefly before looking back up at the princess. He shook as his head as he lifted the bowl up the counter and onto the table instead, Charlie's chipper face dimmed at the action. “None, dear. You already helped me a lot, I think it's time for you to take a rest. Thank you for your assistance, Charlie.” He nodded.

The blonde's head perked up, Alastor internally tilted his head at the action. “Are you – Are you sure? I can set up the table.” She suggested, her tone drawling in an odd an awkward ready-to-help way. Her eyes averted between the empty table and the deer-like demon, oddly hopeful.

The Radio Demon's nonchalant eyes gazed over to the long rectangular table, void of any decorations, platter, or utensils. Hm. It does seem like it needs its plates soon, considering the Jambalaya is nearly done. He would ask Charlie to notify Niffty for aid, but he figured that the petite gal was busy tidying up the hotel like mad. He knew Vaggie was elsewhere, she's definitely close by but not in reach. Who the hell knows where Angel is. And Husk is at the bar.

His attention flicks over to the Jambalaya, then decides that he can simply use a few charms to set up the table himself. No need for Charlie to keep running around, besides, the poor girl looks like she's about to explode from all the anticipation on her face. Probably because he's here, most-likely.

He waves her off, turning back to the Jambalaya cooking. “No, no. I can handle it. Go take a rest, my dear. I'll call you when lunch is served.” He reassures kindly. Charlie opens her mouth but hesitates, she looks like she paused herself for a moment. The blonde inhales before exhaling sharply.

She takes off her white apron, Alastor's eyes catch the numbers on her wrist as one of her sleeves lower when she rose her palms. It's exposure lasted only a couple seconds, but those seconds did count. Something stirred within' Alastor, nothing funny or something like butterflies. Just the same hint of interest he had when he first saw it.

His smile dims when he sees the numbers clearly this time. Instead of it going by quickly like a flash and Alastor not being able to read them clearly, he felt something in him stiffen at the three, fancily written numbers on her skin, looking like they were written with black ink.

 _365 days_.

From his quick glances he thought the numbers were something else. He thought that it was 36 or 65 years, not days. Especially not 365 days, of all things. That was a year. One year. Alastor's grip on the spoon he's holding intensifies, it's no surprise that he managed to keep a calm face. He can't help but feel a bit of pity for Charlie.

“Okay, if you're sure.” She takes a few steps back before raising her index finger for emphasis, “But! If you need me or want any help, I'm free. Gotta help my staff, you know?” She shrugged, making it look like she has no clue what's spilling out of her mouth as she backed away towards the exit. Slow and steady, like she expected Alastor to call her back.

Pft. He's not going to give her that satisfaction, the diabolic deer waves his fingers at her as a goodbye before returning to his cooking duties. Though, he looked at her fleeting figure at the corners of his eyes. He bit back an amused chuckle at her puffed out cheeks, she ended up looking somewhat relieved before turning away and walking towards the door. Although, it doesn't seem like she left without looking back at him before leaving.

Alastor's face darkened in a way that would appear mischievous and ominous once he heard the door shut, he could hear the shuffling of his shadows in the background. His little dark minions rose from the deviousness in the air, murmuring to themselves and pondering what the main man was thinking.

This will all just be a joy to be in. It will be like dancing in a merry-go-round, standing on swings, and simply enjoying himself in a playground. Oh, he already liked this new source of playground, as calm as he may seem on the outside. The possibilities for this hotel is endless! Big things really are coming their way.

_But those numbers.._

Alastor looks down at his wrist, the supposed area where Charlie dearest will be seeing his timer. If she ever gets the chance to. He wonders if his numbers are like hers, a year. That would be disappointing, and also odd if it were. Then again, only Charlie could see them. Only she held the answers. Speaking of which, he pondered if he exposed his wrists to her.

The deer tries to recall any moment where he had to pull up his sleeves or his sleeves had accidentally been lowered. Recalling no memories whatsoever, Alastor still tugs them down.

“She doesn't need to know.” Alastor muttered to himself. If she knew, then that could be a big game changer. To be honest, The Radio Demon was no predictor, he didn't have a clue on how Charlie would react to being _his_ soulmate. He was sure that there would be some of fearful shock, any other emotion was something he couldn't accurately pin down.

Well, it's not like he knows the princess well. So far, he gets to see her jolliness and cheerfulness. Something he can already see is a main part of her personality and front, which is refreshing and strange to see here in Hell. Usually, it's a place full of miserable scoundrels who have sinned. Seeing a happy darling like her wandering around is new.

He can calculate some accurate reaction once he gets to know her better, as well as formulate a plan if she ever finds out who Alastor is to her. As long as Alastor doesn't get carried away or wear anything too short for sleeves, Charlie won't suspect a thing.

Even though she should know, if Alastor had lived a life alone without a soulmate, so did she. She would like to know if she met her soulmate, especially since her days are so narrowly numbered. A year, that's all she has left. Her life ends the moment the year ends, and it's a countdown to Alastor, since today is January 1st.

Alastor's face blanks at the sentient thoughts, letting his shoulders sag in pity of the poor woman's short life. She looked so happy – no, she's an energetic ball of sunshine. There was definitely more than what meets the eye, he's seen it on the telly. Yet, that cheerfulness will end in a year's time. In a year, that smile and beaming joy will come to an end.

Perhaps, he should tell her that he's..

He shakes his head. No, no. He's not going to tell her anything, he doesn't feel anything else than pity. Besides, death happens to everyone. He's seen it, and even brought death to people, for Lucifer's sake.

It more or less felt like his head was talking about him in the context of Charlie, if that makes sense. No. Of course it makes sense! It's not a made up excuse to that he doesn't show care to – nevermind. He doesn't feel anything but pity, pity pity pity.

Well, whatever it is, It's not going to work on him anyway. He's already made his decision, he will not fall for the princess or anyone in the future. Besides, it'll be a mistake if he did fall for Charlie. She has only twelve months to live, imagine the pathetic broken feelings that would ensue. The stupid vulnrability. Sounds like a useless trope you'd read in novels.

He's simply here to see how this passion project will go and to be present when it falls, as well as to see what the aftermath may be. It's all his form of entertainment, nothing more. He's not here to cry.

Witnessing failure at its finest from something that people worked so hard on – more like just _one_ person worked hard on it, but you get what he means. And the looks of devastation? Weeping of tears, Oh, it's just delicious.

Despite the light aching throbs inside his chest, Alastor carried the bowls full of jambalaya. His shadows immediately coming to his aid. The door opens and he sees the people he's going to be working with, his smile widens as he sets down the food in front of them.

Scanning everyone at the table, wondering what events will occur in the future, the mystery that could unfold. Alastor just can't wait to see where it all falls down to smithereens. He happily chats with the people in their seats, thanking them for their compliments. Although, he's silent most of the time.

He looks around the table, then to his food. It reminds him very much of the old days. His ears twitch when he hears someone compliment him, again. “This tastes really good.” The princess says through a mouthful. Vaggie is beside her with tissues to clean her up, she also had begrudgingly said that Alastor's cooking was decent. “You did great!”

“Not just me, dear. You helped too, remember?” Alastor tilted his head with an innocent smile, “You did wonderful. If it weren't for you, this wouldn't have come out so quickly.” Charlie waves him off with a roll of her eyes, muttering how it was him who did the real work. The topic of the conversation somehow changed to Angel boasting about his ‘fluffy boob fur tits’. 

He subconsciously tightens his grip on his fork and spoon, the blasted ache of pity washed over him when he saw the blonde chortle. She chomped down on the jambalaya happily, similiar to how Alastor looked when his mother would serve the same food on their platter. He pushes these feelings down once more. This is going to be a hassle, isn't it?

He told himself that people are bound to leave. Some go, while some stay. So, please, feelings. Just stop being a crybaby and get along with the program. Goodness, again, knowing someone's death day does these things to you. But, Alastor knows that this is only temporary in his case. There's a lot of fun that's ahead of them after all, and Alastor is excited to see them unfold. ~~Even if it doesn't feel that way.~~


End file.
